


【铁all】狗粮博主史塔克

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 就是个狗粮博主史塔克分享他和犬兽人男友的狗粮的故事，知乎体前期主要是铁盾（金毛）、铁罗（德牧）、铁哈皮（哈士奇）和铁虫（柯基），设定上是mcu和616混合（准确来说是mcu大背景里塞入了一些616要素？比如哈皮基本是漫画人设）
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	【铁all】狗粮博主史塔克

问题： **和犬兽人同居是怎样一种体验？**

答主： **@狗粮博主史塔克** ，今天，你吃了吗？

谢邀，人在蒙古，刚下航母，来回答一下这个问题。

最近好像有很多新朋友关注了我，所以我就先来系统介绍一下我和我家崽们的情况。

崽们一共有四只，或者说四个，或者说……反正随意吧，大家也知道犬兽人算是兽人里面事情最不多的那类了，别说踩他们的雷了，我有时候想搞点小情趣都很难。

无论是根据他们的天然习性还是根据饲主法，要和对你有好感的犬兽人建立契约关系都很容易，是的他们又是兽人里面事情最少的那一类，所以我还在上学的时候就稀里糊涂地拥有了自己的第一个犬兽人——别误会，那时候我们之间还是单纯的契约伙伴关系，他变成我男朋友已经是后来的事情了。

等等，我在害怕什么，明明我因为跳级当时年龄比他还小来着。

这就是我家德牧啦，是只特别沉稳可靠的大狗，偶尔人形态的时候特别适合靠着睡觉，平时兽形态的时候也特别适合靠着睡觉。因为参过军所以肉垫格外粗糙，但我特别喜欢那种触感……咳咳，扯远了，扯远了。

第二只是哈士奇，不得不说哈士奇确实是犬兽人中的一朵奇葩，我家这只虽然不至于快速和敌人达成共识，但经常有一些我完全无法预料的操作……

不过不管怎么说，我都非常信任我家哈士奇。我遇到他的过程还挺戏剧化，当时我被困在了一辆快要爆炸的赛车里出不来，哈士奇就是这个时候从人群里冲出来，把我从车里拽出来救了我一命。

哈士奇原本是打兽人拳击的，战绩还不错，不过那时候刚好退出了这一行正在四处找工作，我想给他报酬的时候他没要，于是我就转而提出给他一份非常完美的工作，工资优渥福利多多，那就是做我的保镖兼司机。

第三只是金毛，我和他的关系说来有些复杂，把我和德牧还有哈士奇的关系复杂程度加起来再乘二都没有我和金毛之间的这么复杂，不过不管怎么说我们目前还是进入了一个稳定期，虽然他前阵子刚闹过离家出走……算了这里也不细说了，我和大金毛那点破事儿关注我早的朋友们应该都懂。如果你还不懂的话现在你关注了我以后你也会懂的。

你要问我我们关系这么恶劣为什么还能变成契约伴侣关系？嗯……你可以考虑另外开个提问然后邀请我回答，这属于能引发深度讨论的问题了。

第四只是柯基，他现在还是学生，和我不住在一起，麻烦各位拔刀的把刀收一收好吗，我们现在还只是纯洁的契约关系，他不是我男朋友也没有和我同居！当然以后会不会发展到这一步我也不清楚哈。

如何快速记住我家的四只狗子呢，我给各位做个场景回放大家就懂了。

某次我因为一个工作上的任务耽搁在外很久没回来，因为有一定危险性所以狗子们都很担心我，于是我回家的时候首先在门口遭到了哈士奇从三楼窗户从天而降的飞扑，差点没把我尾巴骨给撞断了。

我扶着哈士奇好不容易爬起来站稳，我家金毛此刻百米冲刺跑过来，变成人形态扶着我，还一脸严肃地问我事情怎么样了——这不废话吗，不解决完我能回得来？

回到家里之后就看见在厨房准备晚饭的德牧迎上来，问我要不要喊柯基也过来吃饭。这个时候柯基一般已经获得消息人在窗外了——不要问我他是怎么做到飞檐走壁的，别问，问就是有这个特长，他不光人形态可以飞檐走壁连柯基形态都可以，我也很羡慕啊，我能怎么办。

和他们同居的体验就是爽，特别爽，每天都被大型（和一只小型）毛绒绒们环绕着，本犬派可以随时表演当场去世。

下面说点正经的，犬兽人们基本都是心有猛犬细嗅蔷薇的类型，无论看上去是什么样子，内心世界都丰富又敏感（有的还闷骚）（对我说的就是我家大金毛），我很理解诸君喜欢犬兽人的心情，但是千万不要轻率地做出决定，有意发展的话可以先做契约伙伴试试，能水到渠成是最好，实在不行，就算谈不成恋爱大家也还是朋友。

不过也不必过度紧张，真诚待人是犬兽人的本能，只要你也真诚地去面对他就好了（我怎么忽然开始发鸡汤了，我好不适应）。

以及我得提一下，无论是新老朋友还是无意间看到我的路人，请不要在私信问我我是怎么满足仨犬兽人男朋友的了（有些人还会以为是四个，三个！剩下那个和我还是纯洁的契约伙伴！），别问，问就是有这个特长。


End file.
